Napalm A Prisoner of War
by Airstrike
Summary: A small section of stories about Napalm... My transformer :P Just random oneshots I've been writing for as long as I can remember... which isn't long.. I really do suck at summaries.. just have a browse
1. Scar

_Why hello! XD _

_Before you ask... I know its short! It's just a little something I wrote in an hour whilst being bored in my free lesson! Well almost an hour... minus all the time I took off reading other peoples stuff and doing Project : Car Sketch... Long story..._

_This scene takes place straight after Napalm helps Flash escape... SO GO READ IT! XD Chapter 3 in Flash's lot... _

_DISCLAIMER : I still don't own Transformers... But Napalms my fanbot! XD Copyrights got nothin on me! XD_

* * *

"What happened in here?!"

The only shout Napalm heard before he short circuited himself. He had to make it look like it wasn't done on purpose, and damaging himself was the only way he knew. As soon as the wire was pulled, he fell limp on the ground, just as a group of Decepticons barged through the door. The next thing he remembered after the long and gruelling forced recharge was bright lights...

He awoke in the Decepticon repair bay, the lights above him on full beam. His systems ached... what had he done? He had let Flash escape! He was in for it now.

"Ah so you're finally awake"

Napalm turned his head. Sitting beside him was his leader Megatron. He knew what was coming next... and he couldn't even prepare for it. He tried to move, only to find himself strapped down to the berth. The shackles were from his own room... his torture chamber...

"You better start explaining Napalm" Megatron sounded impaitent. He tapped his foot on the floor in anger.

"I-I don't know sir... I was taking him to the torture room when"

"Don't waste my time with your lies! You let him escape! You also let the other prisoners escape!"

Napalm was speechless. He wasn't meant to know about that... Megatron scowled and stood up, towering over the pinned navy blue Decepticon.

"You're a traitor" he hissed. Napalm shook his head rapidly.

"It was an accident sir! I-I had alot on my mind!" stuttered Napalm in his defence. A glint of light from Megatrons' side shifted his vision, as his blade came into veiw. It glowed deeply with anticipation.

"You know, I could extinguish your spark, but I'm feeling generous. I'll give you another chance. But if you fail me again Napalm... well, lets just say your fate will be worse than that little runaway."

He... he had sent some Decepticons after Flash?! That wasn't part of the plan! His plan was to blow the wall, let Flash escape, then tell Megatron that the room had been rigged with explosives! Why was it always his plans that didn't work.

Megatron released him from the shackles. But as Napalm attempted to sit up and leave, he was thrown into the wall opposite him. Megatron walked over to him slowly, stooping down and grab his throat. Napalm panicked and held his arms up in a petty defence. Megatron threw his arms aside and latched onto his neck, hoisting him up the wall. His free hand held his blade. It shone brightly

"You didn't think I would let you go without a punishment did you?" smiled Megatron. He held the blade above his head

"No... No sir please!" pleaded Napalm as the blade came down.

Cyclonus and Demolisher were chatting happily as they plodded down the halls, when suddenly a loud scream echoed from the medbay. Cyclonus smiled.

"Looks like Napalms woken up" he cackled as they kept moving

"Yeah! I wonder if Megatrons' finished having fun yet! Or maybe he'll let us join in!" added Demolisher. The screams died down and they both shrugged

"I'm not even sure Napalms a mech now!" they both laughed as they kept moving.

Napalm slumped in the corner, his body shaking in pain and his hand over his right eye. Megatron put his sword away

"Maybe next time you'll think before you betray me" he hissed as he exited the room. Napalm stood up, only to fall back down again. He tried again, weakly limping to the door. This wasn't the first time he had been hurt my Megatron, but this sure did feel like the worst. Heading down the halls, he took a look at himself in a shiny piece of metal. Slowly he removed his hand from his optic. His blood red optic was just functioning, but he couldn't see how severe it was because of the energon pouring from the wounds. He sighed

"That's gonna scar..."

Days passed and his prediction was true. His optics stood out in their blood red form as it was, but now a large scar made them stand out even more. The day he finally decided to emerge from his quarters, everyone was staring at him. The dents and scratches on his bodywork never bothered any of the Decepticons, but now everyone seemed to be gasping in shock, all because of the large dark grey slash over his eye. As he wandered down the hallway, he passed Skartplug. The Decepticon was never battle material, but he always seemed to please Megatron with his handywork. His usual smile when he saw Napalm suddenly vanished as he saw the new piece of damage on his face. Napalm looked away in an attempt to hide it.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing..."

Man this was embarrising. How bad would it sound if he replied 'Megatron did it to punish me for letting Flash escape'? Skartplug sighed and smiled

"Well anyway... I made you some more toys... if you wanna pop by my quarters later to pick them up I'm in there practically all day. Oh and erm... I fixed your stun probe" he added with a tap on Napalms shoulder. He kept moving the direction he had been walking before stopping after a few steps and turning around

"Oh and Napalm" Napalm wizzed round

"I like the scar. It was just a lil unexpected to see thats all... You look alot more menacing with it"

That was all he needed. His friend, his only friend, telling him he looked great even with this new burdan. He didn't know what it was, but thanks to those few words he had the courage to head straight for the main conference room, where most of the Decepticons hung out when they had no orders or duties to be performing. He usually never ventured out of his torture chamber. The sounds of Auto-Bots screaming in pain was what helped him sleep at night. Unfortunatly... he had allowed their only prisoners to escape along with Flash...

The doors opened and the room immeadiatly went silent. He stopped, optics staring at him from all around the room. His own optics narrowed.

"What you all gaukin at? You all look like I've just stepped in with an Auto-Bot insignia on"

Cyclonus's laugher could be heard from the other side of the room "Nice scar Napalm! Megatron leave that behind as a gift did he?"

"Shut it before I give you a bigger scar on your aft" muttared Napalm. This was one of the main reasons he never came out. Because when he did... nothing ended pretty. And it was usualy his aft getting the kicks...

"Napalm, Quickstrike, Skartplug, Demolisher and Cyclonus. My office. Now" suddenly boomed Megatron down each of their intercoms. Napalm froze. Skartplugs' words might've given him the courage to come in here... but to face the bot that did this in the firstplace... Cyclonus and Demolisher nudged past him, snapping him out of his temporary shut down procedure. He turned and followed them, gulping quietly.

Skartplug and Quickstrike were already waiting for them. Napalm was the last in. He stood at the back in the corner alone, hoping Megatrons' gaze wouldn't come over him. He explained the mission to them, his optics shifting from one to the other

"Does everyone understand the mission?" everone nodded. As they turned to leave however, a familer cold voice flew over his shoulder

"Not you Napalm. I wish to speak to you" he said. Napalm stopped and turned. Megatron strolled past him for a breif moment as he locked the door. A hand suddenly connected with his throat, thrusting Napalm in the air

"I just wanted to say... you better not fail this mission. Otherwise, you won't be leaving with just a scar. Infact, You won't be leaving at all" he said. His icey words trickled down Napalms spine

"Do we have an accord?"

"Y-yes S-sir..."

"Good" The pressure on his neck suddenly dissappeared. Megatron unlocked the door and helped him up.

"I mean it." he said before pushing him out of his office. Napalm sighed, mumbling something to himself as he wandered back to his own room to gear up...

"Fine then... I'll show you what I can do Megatron..."


	2. Prisoner

Well basically its just a random thing I did for one of my best Freelancer creations Napalm. I was sick and tired of telling people his origin, so now it's on here for people to read. Enjoy

* * *

Napalm looked around the room. The only thing he could see was white coats and computers He tried to stand, but something bound him to the cold hard slab he was laying on. His entire body tinged with mixed emotions. His body was in pain, but his mind was aching with confusion. He had thought the crash had been nothing but a bad dream, but this confirmed it hadn't been. The last thing he remembered was his ship crashing onto a planet. Another member named Quickstrike ordered the evacuation, but Napalm was trapped under some fallen debris. After everyone was out of the ship, a slightly younger member of the group tried to go back for him... But a more experienced member stopped him. His name was Skartplug. He didn't know what had happened after that. He just remembered flames and a falling piece of metal slashing his right eye... Glimpsing forwards slightly, he could see his chest plate open. All of his main systems were exposed. Sitting above him was a large metal machine. Hanging from the machine were two large claws, which looked like they could contain metal. Napalm had never been good at electronics, but being the Decepticons main executioner he knew most of the main torture devices. Suddenly, he heard voices nearby. Turning sideways he could see two scientists talking. He listened in on their conversation...

"Status report"

"His molecular structure is holding well against all of our tests."

"That's good to know. Continue the tests" was the last few words he heard. Napalm coughed accidently, and the two men looked at him. One smiled and stepped towards him "Your awake. I would say welcome, but you probably know where you are already..." grinned the man evilly. Napalm looked at him. The man was a tall, well built guy with black wavy hair and a white lab coat. He had black trousers on and safety gloves. Napalm pulled together some strength to speak "Where.. am.. I?" were the only words he could force out. The figure smiled "Your on Earth. Oh and I wouldn't try to move. Those straps were made out of an unbreakable alloy made from your very circuits"

Napalm twisted his arm to try and pull it out, with no success. He tried to pull it out, but all he was going to do was sprain a linkage. He didn't have enough energy to continue anyway. The man ticked something off on his clipboard and looked up at another member. He nodded at him and he started to fiddle with a control panel "Now, if you'll excuse me" grinned the guy. He clicked his fingers and walked away laughing. Suddenly, the machine above him began to descend. Napalm quickly plotted its course and struggled to break out of the shackles firm grasp. The machine started to gain in speed, edging closer and closer to his exposed main systems. He couldn't get away from it. The device connected with his inner circuitry, sending a pulsing electrocuting shock through Napalms body. He let out a painful cry that echoed around the whole building. His body thrashed about violently as he made one last attempt to escape the wrath of the humans that bound him in what seemed to be everlasting pain. Almost as fast as it started, the pain stopped. Napalm stopped thrashing. He looked about as his vision fell blurry. Clouds of white moving objects crowded round him with clipboards. He took one last breath, then his sight went blank as he entered a deep offline trance.

The experiments continued for almost ten years, when finally came the day other people found out. The group were at risk of being exposed to the world about their experiments on an extra terrestrial. So they had to get rid of the evidence and fast. Napalm couldn't move his body hurt so much. Through out the ten years he had been given only five repairs. They weren't the best either since human technology was no substitute to his cybertronion armour. He was laying motionless on the same cold metal slab that he had been on for the whole time he had been on Earth, when suddenly it shook and began to move. He couldn't move anymore, he could barely speak. All he could see was the ceiling tiles above him moving slowly, then faster as he picked up speed. He was led outside into the sunlight. Napalm closed his eyes as he was emitted to the suns rays. It was one of the only motions he could do. His body was almost stripped bare from where his Cybertronion armour had been used to create tools and weapons. His legs were literally bare of all protective armour. Nothing was protecting his systems from the burn of the sunlight. He hadn't been outside for ten whole years. The sun hurt. He was being moved out into the open, near a large object. After opening his eyes for long enough, Napalm could see it was a rocket "What's...go.." he couldn't finish his sentence but the nearby scientist could understand what he was going to say "We've been found out. Plus your starting to run dry on equipment so we've decided to make rid of you before we're exposed to the world. So we're going to shoot you back to where you came from" quickly butted in the rather old member of the group. Napalm couldn't believe it. They were going to rocket him into space to cover their own backs! Well it was sort of a blessing. He was finally going to be rid of the humans, the planet and most importantly, the pain. He was finally going to be free. They pushed his moveable slate of grey into the ship, and before he knew it the entire structure began to shake. The shaking rattles his systems around but he didn't care. Before he knew it the ship was hurtling towards the sky. But something went wrong. The ship suddenly started to crack and break. He hit space, when the ship finally fell apart. He was floating aimlessly around in space, still latched onto the cold metal he was bound to. Suddenly, he realised he couldn't breathe. The humans had removed the one component he needed to breathe in space. Not being able to breathe was another problem he didn't need. He knew this was the end. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move and he had no way of getting to safety. Just before he gave up, he heard a shout. Three figures quickly moved towards him. One of them took out a device which he placed over his face, helping him to breathe. Another one tore open the 'unbreakable' straps, freeing him finally. They pulled him away from the bed and he winced in pain. He hadn't moved for so long his back had literally locked up along with his legs and arms. His entire body was paralyzed and he could do nothing about it. The three transformers that had just saved his life gathered round him to assure he was ok. One of them that looked like he was in control of the mission spoke "Keep still you're hurt bad. What's your name?" he softly said. Napalm gathered up some energy, then attempted to speak "N.. N.. Napal...m" he finally said after three attempts "Alright Napalm. If you wanna go offline that's ok with us. We're gonna take you back to our ship where our specialists will fix you up. Nod if you understand" Napalm nodded slightly in agreement. He had no other choice. These transformers could be Auto-bots for what he knew! The humans had stripped off his Decepticon insignia, but he didn't have the strength to ask them. They were too nice to be Decepticons, but they weren't rash like the Auto-Bots. They didn't ask what side he was from. Nor did they ask him any other questions. They just took him straight back to their headquarters. He didn't stay awake for the journey... he couldn't keep online. The last thing he remembered doing was holding a young female human at gunpoint. But she turned out to be more than meets the eye... After that he stayed with them. He because an honorary member of the Freelancers. Although he never got on with them, he enjoyed being with some of them. But things were never the same...


	3. Nightmares

_

* * *

S_am - Gooooood Mornin! 

_S_yndrome - Sam! Keep it down! Flash is sleepin!

_S_am - Opps... sorry... Well anyway, as a little bit of 'payback' for a stunt Napalm caused earlier, me and Syndrome have decided to put another one of his memory files onto the net you all you lovely readers to veiw!

_S_yndrome - This'll teach that son of a glitch to destry my room and steal MY highgrade!

_S_am - Language... Alright roll the Disclaimer!

**_D_ISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS AND I NEVER WILL. BUT THE CHARECTERS [MINUS FLASH'S NAME... ARE ENTIRELY OF MY DESIGN AND NAMING! NO TOUCHIE MA CHARECTERS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! **

**

* * *

**

_-Designation : Napalm-_

_-Commence Memory File Playback-_

_

* * *

_

_Nightmares_

_

* * *

_

**"Flash!"**

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. All I could see was them drag him away from me. I couldn't DO anything...

"Napalm?" I jumped, being woken from my recharge. Sam sat beside me on my bunk looking at me curiously. I frowned "What do you want?"

"You were talking in your sleep..."

"Was I?" Sam nodded. This had been the third time this had happened. What the heck was wrong with me? Looking around I noticed it was still dark. Sam yawned. She slept in the room next door to me.. I must've woken her up...

"What about Flash anyway?" She startled me. Why did she want to know? What would she care? It had been about a month since I was rescued from the clutches of Darkness, and even though my systems still ached I couldn't stop to think why a girl so young wound up here with us rejects anyway. I narrowed my optics. She was still 1/4 human no matter how she saw it. And I hate humans.

"Why do you want to know?"

She shrugged "Just thought you might wanna talk about it"

"Why would I want to talk about it to a fleshling like you?"

"Alright alright. Sheesh calm down dear its only a sausage roll"

Is she mocking me? And what in Primus is a sausage roll?! Must be some crazy Earth food she used to eat. Heh, stupid human. She might be able to relate to me with joint injuries and such, she might be able to drink Energon and fire a mounted weapon, but overall, her appearence was nothing like me. She was tiny, smaller than a minibot. She wasn't completely metal, heck her flesh almost looked real. She looked human, she sounded human, heck she even ACTS human! And I'm meant to call her my commander!? I don't think so!

"Just get out"

Sam stood up and quickly left. Good riddence for bad rubbish! Maybe now I can return to my recharge.

What I didn't know, was that I was just heading back into the pit of my nightmare.

* * *

**"Napalm! Napalm where are you!"**

I looked up. Something was stopping me from getting up... As I look towards my chest, I see a thick metal rod of steel encrested in my chest. I was still breathing so it hadn't hit my spark, yet I couldn't move. I felt my arm twitch. Well at least thats working...

"Flash?" I looked around at the battle field for the youngling. Not seeing him scared me slightly, until I noticed a small bundle of metal not to far from my position. It was red and shaking... and I could vaugely see two young sky blue eyes looking round the area...

Realisation hits me. Its Flash! I had to move. I had to stay with him like I promised. I'd broken the promise once before. Without hesitating, I used my only working arm to slowly remove the bar. Metal ground against metal as I carefully lifted it. I gritted my teeth, feeling the cold slash of metal against broken circuits, dented armour and gravelly ground. With one last pull it was out. I resisted the urge to scream as cold air flew into the hole like a flame. I had to move. I had to be with him! I couldn't let him down again...

"Napalm help me!"

Where had they come from?! Before I could drag my damaged self to him a foot clamped down on my back. I let out a silent gasp of pain. It was unexpected...

Flash screamed. Two figures stood, towering over him, kicking him in the side. Their Decepticon insignias flashed the evil purple haze as they laughed at the younglings misfortune. I tried to sqirm out from underneath the foot holding me down, only to feel it push me further into the ground.

"Get off me!"

"Why? It isn't like you can do anything to help him" I stopped. I knew that voice. I didn't even have to glance up to see him. It was Skartplug...

Flash screamed again as the two forms grabbed his arms. I could hear him wailing in pain, tears running down his small cheeks, washing off the energon that stained his face. I felt my spark beat faster as two trails were left in the ground as he was dragged away.

"Flash!"

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. All I could see was them drag him away from me. Skartplug was right. I couldn't DO anything...

"NO!"

* * *

I gasped as I woke from my slumber yet again. Anger was the first thing that purged through my systems.

"What the heck is wrong with me?!" I shouted to the darkness, slamming my fist into my berth. Suddenly, a noise. Nothing much, just a silent gasp from the corner of the room. I looked up, seeing a small pair of blue optics looking back at me full of worry and fear. I knew who it was.

"Lights" I called to the ceiling. The ships onboard computer complied, turning on the lighting in the room on a dim setting. Flash sat in the corner of my room, his knees brought up to his chest plate.

"Whats up Flash?"

He almost looked afraid to speak. It reminded me of when I first met him properly. The first thing he had done as soon as he was allowed to leave his shared quarters with his 'brother' Slash was get lost. I found him and it just went on from there...

"I.. I heard you call me..." He sniffed, cowering back slightly. He still was still frightened after the affects with Darkness, and to be honest I really don't blame him. I hope I never have to put him through anything like that again.

"I'm sorry... I was having a bad dream" Flash looked up at me as if he was surprised.

"Me too..." This time it was my turn to be surprised. Had I woken him up with my screaming? Or had he woken himself up then hear me call him? Either way, I couldn't let it go on... But what could I do? There was physically nothing I could do except be there for him. He shifted in the corner uncomfortablly. I frowned.

"You don't have to sit in the corner you know... come and sit with me" it wasn't an order, it was a request. Flash gladly took it, immeadiatly standing up and running over. I sat up, allowing him to sit on the berth beside me. The small bot sat down, swinging his legs off the side.

"Napalm..."

"Hmm?"

"I missed you..."

I smiled "Me too kid..." I felt him gently lean on me. Placing a hand around his shoulder, I allowed the youngling to cuddle into my side. He was too young to have been exposed to such torture... In all my life I would _never_ have done anything to that extent to a child, be it Flash, an Auto-bot or Decepticon. Yes I used to be the one to punish him when ordered to and yes I did hurt him alot, but I would never EVER so muc has think of using that method. I'm surprised he still comes near me the amount I used to do to him...

"Napalm?" I sighed. He did get on my nerves sometimes.

"What?"

"C-could I stay with you tonight?" I looked at him. He smiled weakly back at me. Man he knew I couldn't resist that sweet smile of his...

"Alright. But you gotta behave" I replied. He smiled again brightly. I laid back down on one half of the berth and he laid beside me, curling up as if I was going to vanish in the middle of the night. I wasn't going anywhere. There was no one in the universe that could drag him away from me again. Not even Unicron himself could make me part with the youngling. I had let him down already and I wasn't going to do it again anytime soon! I made him a promise... and by Primus I'm gonna keep it!

"Night Flash. Lights" The room fell back into blackness. The only thing I could see were two sky blue orbs, dimming as Flash fell back into recharge.

"Night Napalm..."

* * *

_S_am - There. That enough payback for ya?

_S_yndrome - Perfectly... Now if you'll excuse me...

_S_am - Where you going?

_S_yndrome - Phase two! I'm gonna paint his room bright pink!

_S_am - ugh... pink... Why not orange instead?

_S_yndrome - That works to!

_-End of Transmission-_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


	4. Reasoning

_S_am - Helloooo tis me again! XD I found this little beauty stashed behind some boring information datapads! Well, being me and not exactly knowing the true meaning of 'privacy' I thought I'd upload it! XD Hit the Disclaimer!

**_D_ISCLAIMER :- I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! NOR DO I OWN JETFIRE! BUT AIRSTRIKE AND NAPALM -AND FLASH- BELONG TO ME! Well not the original Flash... but you know what I mean if you've read ma other stuff! X3**

_Designation - Napalm_

_-Commence Memory File Playback-_

_Reasoning_

* * *

Napalm awoke in a dim cell. Primus... what had happened to him. Oh yeah.. The battle..

"It's about time you woke up. Perhaps now we can start the interrogation"

Napalms blurry optics focused up on the red and white mech infront of him. He stood, his arms folded over his chest. The mechs visor flashed in impaitence. The midnight blue mechs optics narrowed at his captor.

"Can't I have five minutes to boot up properly? Impaitent lot arn't ya"

He kept his voice clam, this wasn't the first time the excecutioner had been captured, and he knew it probably wasn't the last. He knew better then to get on the wrong side of the Auto-Bots. Many Decepticons had already made that mistake.

His interrogator watched carefully as Napalm stood up slowly and wobbly, using the wall to balance on as he got the feeling back into his body. The battle hadn't been a terrible one. Just a little side fight Megatron decided would be useful as 'training'. He gasped, a certian member of the group suddenly springing to mind. Had the youngling made it out ok?

"Well?" Napalm jumped. He hadn't actually heard the question he'd been asked, not that he would answer it.

"What?"

"Oh fer- Were you even listening?"

Napalm blinked "Was I meant to be?"

"Yes! Awah man why did I have to be the one to-"

"Jetfire!" Jetfire turned. A youngling stood in the open doorway, tears streaming down his small cheeks. He took one look at Napalm, then ran straight to the other, completely unafraid. Jetfire bent down and picked the child up, pulling him into a gentle cuddle.

"Whats the matter Airstrike?" the baby blue jet latched onto the other. Napalm sighed and looked away. One reason was to give the two some privacy, the other was that it reminded him of the youngling back at the base, if he was still alive that was. He knew Megatron wouldn't think twice about killing him. He had to get him out of there, it had been his mission the first time the child had ended up in his torture chamber. Sliding down the wall, he listened in on their convorsation.

"He what?"

"H-Hotshot said I wouldn't make a good warrior..."

"What did I tell you about listening to him?"

The younger looked at the ground "...don't?"

"Exactly" Jetfire nodded once, a glint in his optics showing he was smiling. He wiped the small trails from the childs faceplates and set him back down on the ground "Now no more tears... go find Bullet.. He's around somewhere"

Airstrike nodded, turning his attention to Napalm. Napalm blinked, staring back at the youngling. The child approached whilst Jetfire watched carefully, keeping an eye on how far Airstrike went. He smiled at Napalm, walking right up to the bars.

"Hi! I'm Airstrike! What's your name?" Napalm smiled slightly, wandering over to the bars and bending down to the childs height level. Jetfire's optics shifted, his body tensing nervously.

"I'm Napalm. Its very nice to meet you Airstrike" Airstrike giggled and jumped on the spot after reciving such a polite reply. Jetfire was dumbfounded. Why? Out of all the Decepticons, why was this one, their _excecutioner_, being nice?!

"Come on Striker. Remember what Optimus said about talking to the prisoners" before any more words were spoken, Jetfire started shushing the smaller out the door. Airstrike giggled again and waved.

"Nice to meet you Napalm! bye bye now!" Napalm straigthened up "So long Airstrike!"

Jetfire shut the door behind the child, his orange visor flashing in both confusion and curiousity. They remained quiet for a split second before Napalm chuckled.

"Thats quite a brave kid ya got there" He smiled slightly "He yours?"

"Huh? Oh.. no. We rescued him after his family and neighborhood was destroyed by you guys" There was a hint of spite in the reply. Napalm sighed, sitting down again. Jetfire wandered over.

"Why were you so nice to him?"

"Hmm?" Napalm draped his arms onto his knees and looked at the wall infront of him "Because theres a youngling in our ranks as well you know. One that I'm really worried about"

"Why would you be worried about a kid?" Napalm looked up, irritated. Was this Auto-Bot implying that Decepticons couldn't worry? They had feelings as well! "Because he isn't treated right and I can't stand seeing him hurt! That's why"

The two bots fell into silence again. Napalm scoffed quietly. So much for the 'interrogation'...

"He got a name?"

"What?"

"This youngling. He have a name?" Napalm sighed again and nodded "Yeah he has a name. Its Flash... I was thinking on sending him here if I could somehow garantee you wouldn't send him away or kill him on sight"

"Why would we do that?!"

"Because he's a Decepticon... And a terribly frightened Decepticon at that. Kid won't even touch a weapon unless it's thrust into his hands..."

"He that kid that was stuck to you like glue in that last fight?" Napalm blinked. Jetfire continued "Red, wide blue optics, small wings..."

"Yeah thats him. Did... did you see what happened to him after that fight?"

"Megatron dragged him away with him when they retreated"

"Damn..." Napalm whispered quietly, seeing the reaction on his captors face. He had hoped the child had been captured when he had. He had hoped the Auto-Bots would've taken him back with them. Jetfire shifted and stood up, wandering away from the bars. Napalm turned his attention back to the wall infront of him. It wasn't long before the jet returned.

"I just recived a message from Optimus. You are to be exchanged for a member of our fleet that was taken prisoner in two earth hours" he sat back down close to the cell "Perhaps you could tell me a little more about your youngling in that time"

"Why are you so intreged by him?" Napalm scowled. What was this Auto-Bot planning?

"I was just thinkin we could come to some arrangement on getting him out of harms way. I don't like seein such innocent beings bein caught up in the crossfire as much as you do Napalm"

Napalm shifted on the floor of his cell. Jetfire sighed, wandered over to a nearby cupboard then returned, pushing an energon cube through the bars. Napalm gladly took it.

"Don't tell Prime about this..."

Napalm smirked "Now why would I do that?..."

* * *

_S_am - Well erm... that sorta answers a few questions... Well some to me anyway! Like who Napalm was talking about when he sent Flash out to escape!

_S_yndrome - What are you on about? You haveing a chin wag with yer mates again?

_S_am - DON'T DO THAT! Sheesh Syndrome I almost jumped outta my circuitry!

_S_yndrome - Sorry... heh.. G'day peeps!

_S_am - Alright I'm ending it there. Peace out!

_-End of Transmission-_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


End file.
